With the development of communication technology, it becomes more and more convenient to transmit and receive E-mail, SMS, etc., which is important means for people to exchange information. Currently, the process for transmitting E-mail and SMS is as follows: the user inputs E-mail at transmitting terminal of E-mail or input short message at transmitting terminal of short message, transmitting terminal of E-mail acquires the user's transmitting instructions and directly transmits the E-mail to corresponding receiving terminal of E-mail or transmitting terminal of short message acquires the user's transmitting instructions and directly transmits the short message to corresponding receiving terminal of short message.
However, in the realization of invention, the inventor finds that current technology has at least the following problem:
In current technology, transmitting terminal of E-mail directly transmits the E-mail to corresponding receiving terminal of E-mail or transmitting terminal of short message directly transmits the short message to corresponding receiving terminal of short message, the content of E-mail or short message will be easily acquired by a third party; the privacy of E-mail or short message cannot be protected and the technology for transmission has very low degree of safety.